


多少个前任才算多

by IamYounG



Series: Malec 特别短篇故事 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, 争执, 和好, 和解, 微虐, 惆怅, 温馨疗愈, 矛盾, 美好结局
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG
Summary: 这是美剧《暗影猎人》Malec CP相关的小故事。HE-人物崩坏OOC短番外-Alec郁闷心结梗 / 亲情向（焦虑伤害/甜虐疗愈为主）
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec 特别短篇故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912159
Kudos: 3





	1. 十七的烦恼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Many Ex-lovers Is Too Many](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450993) by [DNA (Mi_YounG)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_YounG/pseuds/DNA). 



“在爱情生活里有什么是让你觉得最为疲惫挣扎，难以启齿回答的问题，同时也是让情人们之间陷入斗争泥沼的问题呢？”如果有人这么问Alec Lightwood的话，Alec肯定会问回那个人一个问题。

那就是……  
“在对的人正式进入并参与你人生的时候，在此之前，你究竟有过几段缠绵悱恻的恋情？”

说句老实话，最近的Alec开始面对一些棘手的问题。关于Magnus在与他交往之前究竟有过几段恋情的这个问题，让Alec毫无预警的陷入了挣扎。这是一个不争的事实，Alec其实感到害怕，他不知道自己是否应该向Magnus了解更多的细节。同时，Alec的内心陷入了矛盾，他在‘想要了解更多’与‘拒绝接受现实’之间努力的展开拔河争斗。

其实，有件事是Alec无法假装否认的。事实上，他非常的想要了解Magnus的过去。但是，他也明白自己有可能会因为了解到更多的真相后而受到伤害。也许就像Magnus时常告诫他的一样，过去的恋情对Magnus来说就仅仅只是个数字而已。就算Magnus真的对过往的前任情人有着怎样特别的感情，但他们都已然成为了Magnus过去记忆里，历史中的一部分。并且，那些过去的前任恋人，也不可能会再出现于Magnus的未来生活中。这也表示，Magnus的那些数不清的前任恋情，压根就不会成为一个障碍，也不可能会对他和Alec现在与未来的感情造成困扰和麻烦。

更何况，Magnus老实说并不想透露太多的讯息给Alec知晓。事实上，Magnus最大的忧虑并不是担心Alec知道关于Magnus的太多事，而是Magnus担心Alec可能会在最后受到无法避免的伤害。Magnus非常清楚Alec依旧是太过年轻了，在恋爱方面也相对的缺乏经验。不仅如此，Alec还是一个总爱胡思乱想的人，对于Alec身边周遭所关爱的人来说，Alec丰富的想像力总是毫无极限的。就拿Alec所关心的人之一，布鲁克林的高阶术士——Magnus Bane来说……因为Magnus是Alec的初恋对象，所以Alec总会想得特别多，时常无限脑补关于Magnus的一切。

————————

那是一个星空下的夜晚，酒吧内播放着浪漫动人的情歌。可是，里头有对情侣之间的气氛并不能称得上是甜蜜的。

“所以……在我正式成为你男朋友以前，你究竟谈过了几次恋爱？”Alec犹豫了一下后发问，他留意到Magnus似乎有什么难言之隐。Alec能感觉得到，Magnus对他隐藏了一些事情。

Magnus突然坐直身体，心里那种不安稳的感觉逐渐扩散。他微微皱眉，尝试向要专注在Alec问他的问题上。

“你为什么会想要知道这些呢…？”Manus真的不曾认为这个问题会变成一个麻烦，一直到Alec开口问他之后。

“单纯的好奇心。”Alec耸耸肩，然后用严肃的表情凝望着Magnus。“我希望能了解更多你过往的事情，我想要认识真正的你，Magnus。”

“你想要认识的，那个真正的我……好吧，你其实已经见到的了。Alexander，我是说认真的，你所认识的我，就是真正的我。一直以来都是如此！”Magnus倒抽一口冷气，然后快速的一口干掉手中的啤酒。

“你很口渴吗？”Alec困惑的问。

“嗯，是啊。”Magnus重重地叹了一口气，接着便把头转向Alec。“我们能不能跳过这个问题，好不好？”

“为什么？”Alec又开口问了。“你为什么急着想要转换话题？这难道对你来说，是个困难或者反感的问题吗？”

‘没错！这真的是个非常困难又令人反感的问题！你究竟是为了什么会突然想要知道这些呢，Alexander？！’Magnus在心里头无声的发泄怒吼。可是，想当然的，Magnus他并没有胆子直接把这些心里话对着Alec的面说出来。

Magnus最后只能叹气回应，对于Alec无法停止的‘前任’相关问题感到疲惫。在Magnus已经接近崩溃边缘的时候，他终于松了口，道：“Alexander，我爱你，你也爱着我。更重要的是，你现在已经是我的男朋友了。因此，我并不认为以前的那些前任情人关系，会成为我们之间的问题或麻烦。你能了解我说的意思吗？”

Alec点点头。“我知道，可是我还是希望……”

“既然这些都不是问题，那么你为什么仍旧不死心，一直想要咬着不放呢？这样的一直反反复复，你难道不觉得厌烦吗？我倒是觉得，你问的这些问题，其实是非常无趣又压根没有任何必要的呢！”Magnus给了Alec一抹牵强的苦笑，然后他接着说道：“Alexander，能不能请你让我们继续享受接下来的欢乐时光？不要再让这些破坏气氛的问题伤了我们之间的感情了，好吗？”

Magnus的表现已经十分明显了，Alec看得出这是Magnus在逃避问题的做法。Alec只感到自己的心越来越沉重。Magnus从来就没有像现在这样，一直逃避Alec问他的问题。Alec能感觉得出来，Magnus的过去一定有些什么是他坚守着不想让其他人知道的。这当中Magnus想要隐瞒的对象，也包括了Alec。

那之后，Alec只是无声叹息，然后又默默地点了一下头表示同意Magnus的说法。Magnus的脸上终于露出松一口气的笑意，在看见Alec同意停止攻击‘前任’和‘过去’的相关话题后，他的表现自然多了。

“麻烦再给我多一瓶啤酒！”Magnus对着那站在吧台前的酒保吩咐道，同时他也错过了Alec脸上闪现而过的忧伤表情。事实上，Magnus仍然一直避开与Alec的视线接触，这也让Magnus看不清Alec的真实想法。不仅仅是Magnus在逃避着Alec，Alec同时也在做着类似的事情，他几乎是用尽全力在伪装自己，想要表现给Magnus看，其实他并没有太在意方才的那些问题。

Alec也扬起一抹刻意修饰过的笑容，然后与Magnus继续他们其他的话题。话虽如此，尽管Magnus和Alec都没有再提起，但其实他们俩人都非常刻意的展现自己大方的一面。这种伪装出来的表现，让他们双方之间流淌着一种说不清的尴尬氛围。虽然他们俩都很有共识，一起很有默契的用笑声和说话的声音来掩盖。

表面上一切看起来非常的自然平和，但实际上则不是这样子的。

在结束简短的一个随意话题之后，他们俩之间陷入了沉默。各有所思的他们其实对这次的约会都心不在焉。今天晚上，那一直盘旋在他们脑海里挥散不去的东西，就只有那个Alec渴望着知晓答案的问题。无奈的是，Magnus老练的用了各种各样的花式借口来避而不谈。

沉默了好半晌之后，Alec突然唐突的开口道：“Magnus，我想我可以接受得了。”

“你这话是什么意思…？”Magnus在心底祈求着Alec可以尽快放弃这个话题。因为Magnus已经没有再多的什么讯息可以透露给他知道的了。但是，好像无论Magnus怎样费尽心思的避开这个话题，但到最后那个会受到伤害的人终究只会是Alec自己。

“关于你过去的恋情……”Alec深吸了一口气后，又接着问道：“请你坦白的告诉我，好不好？在我之前，你究竟谈了几段恋情？”

“Alexander……”

“Magnus，你就老实地告诉我吧！我是真的非常想要知道，求求你了！”

“你根本就不晓得你一直追问的这些问题和答案是什么。相信我，你绝对不会想要听到这些的。”Magnus做出最后尝试，想要让Alec打消这个念头。可是固执的Alec却依旧不愿轻易放弃，他甚至拒绝接受Magnus的劝诫。

“那不仅仅是你一个人的事情，Magnus。那都是有关我们的！我想要更加的亲近你的世界，我想要知道我必须怎样才能让自己变得更好，然后更加配得上你！我想要做得比你之前的那些前任情人们都好！”Alec烦躁的喊道。

“Alenxander，你根本就不明白。你对我来说已经是足够的好了，其实你根本就不需要做出任何的改变，或者是拿你自己和其他的人比较，特别是不要拿你自己和我以前的那些情人相比！”Magnus不受控制的随着激动地心情而提高了声量。

在那之后，又是一阵令人难受的沉默。他们俩人都一致打算不再说话，就这样若有所思地继续保持安静。这样，又过了好久好久。终于，Magnus柔声开口打破了沉默。

“Alexander，你就放弃这个问题吧。”

“不要。我就是想要知道答案！”Alec用坚定的语气说。

Magnus看起来很无奈。“Alexander……”

“如果你拒绝透露他们的身份的话，那至少也告诉我一个大概的数字吧！”

“那又有什么差别呢？说出他们的名字和前任的大概总数，这两者之间不也一样吗？”Magnus开始厌倦了，他看起来很疲惫。现在的他已经别无他想，只希望能尽快结束这个话题。

“既然两者之间都没有什么大差别的话，那么就随你自己挑一个回答吧！看是你想要告诉我他们的名字，还是你想要说出一个大概的总数！”Alec用严肃的眼神紧盯着Magnus瞧。

“Alexander，你真的会为此后悔的。”Magnus终究还是决定放手一搏。

不死心的固执Alec也依然无法轻易放弃。  
“告诉我一个答案吧！不要让我久等了，Magnus。”

轻叹了一口气后，Magnus开口道：“十七。”

“十七？”Alec的模样看起来有些惊讶，不知名的笑容浮现在他天真懵懂的脸上。这个答案老实说与他实际的推算差很远呢！Alec原本以为这个数字应该比他预想的更多才对！

另一方面，当Magnus留意到他那天真纯情的年轻男伴Alec，竟然呆萌的误以为‘十七’就是他一直想要追问的答案的时候，Magnus原先担忧的脸孔，毫无预警的变化成一幅难以置信的惊恐表情。

“我的天……”Magnus咬着自己的下唇，犹豫了很久后才重新找回自己的声音。“Alexander，其实正确的数字是十七……”

“我知道。”Alec回答。

可是这一次，Magnus很快就补上了另一句话。“…是五位数。”

“什么？！”Alec震惊得半开着嘴巴瞪大眼睛。

“确切的数字是十七千。”Magnus用颤抖的声音的说，然后他轻叹了一口气，刻意低头避开了Alec的视线。

“你刚才自己说过，你可以接受的，对吧？”Magnus底气不足的犹豫道。

停顿了很久之后，Alec才慢条斯理的开口。  
在这双方都保持静默的期间，Magnus已经快要被搞疯了。

“似乎有点累了，我们今天就此结束，都早点回去休息吧。”Alec毫无情绪的语调平静地说道。

——————————

纽约暗影猎人学院。

已经是凌晨深夜时分，Alec才回到猎人学院。在结束与Magnus的酒吧约会后，Alec婉拒了Magnus让他在家留宿的邀约，然后选择独自回到自己的家。Alec猜想自己应该是做了正确的决定，因为他也注意到了Magnus有松了一口气的感觉。也许今天晚上，他们俩都需要一些私人空间。

“笨蛋Alec！你刚才跑到哪儿去了？为什么都没有回复我们的电话，也没有传简讯给我们呢？你下次要是敢再这样玩失联的话，我一定要你好看！你难道都不知道我们有多么的担心你吗？”Jace生气地边叫骂，边快步走向Alec。

“我很抱歉。”Alec轻声道歉。“我刚才和Magnus有约，所以把手机关机了。”

Jace摇头叹气，道：“算了，这次就放过你吧！反正你能平安无事就好。”

观察了那个模样写满忧愁悲伤的Alec好一会儿后，Jace再次问道：“你怎么了吗？为什么看起来闷闷不乐的？是不是发生了什么事情了？”

“我没事。”

“撒谎！你看起来明明就是有心事的样子。”

“是吗…？哦，也许…我只是有点累了吧。”Alec重重地叹了一口气。

“告诉我吧！是什么事情困扰你了？”Jace主动表示关心。

Alec凝望着Jace好半晌后，突然有种很庆幸的感觉。这时候有Jace呆在自己的身边，其实也很不错呢！或许，Alec觉得自己应该趁机会向Jace坦白一切，然后再请教Jace一些关于爱情方面的建议。毕竟Jace也算是恋爱技巧高超的达人，不是吗？

“那个……我们可不可以找个比较安静的地方谈谈？”Alec浑身不自在地瞟了几个来来往往的暗影猎人几眼。这种尴尬的气氛下令Alec感到不舒服。

醒目的Jace一眼便轻易看穿Alec的心思。  
“当然没问题。跟我来吧！”就这样，Jace领着Alec走向Alec的睡房。

[未完待续]


	2. 数不清的恋情a

在Alec的房间里，Jace在未经同意之下就直接跳上了Alec的床。看着那个懒洋洋地抱着一个枕头，以大字型躺在自己床上的Jace，Alec并没有说些什么。Alec就这样静静地走向Jace，然后坐在床角的边缘。

“来吧！想说什么就直接说，我在等着呢~”Jace紧抱着Alec的其中一个枕头，然后翻过身体看向Alec。Jace的眼神看起来有些困惑，事实上他也感到蛮好奇的。

“你刚刚和Magnus去约会了，理应说应该会很高兴才对！但是为什么我发现你回来后就一直是这副要死不活，闷闷不乐的样子呢？你和Magnus出去时，是不是遇到了什么问题了？要不然你怎么会是这种苦兮兮的忧愁表情？Alec，你到底是在为什么事情烦恼啊？”

“是个很长的故事呢。”Alec无声叹息，表情显得有些多愁善感。

“那就长话短说啊！”Jace送了一记白眼给Alec，语气显得理所当然。

Alec犹豫了一下后，缓缓道来。“我发现Magnus他似乎刻意地向我隐瞒了一些事情。”

“噢~这样子啊……那你知道那是什么事吗？”Jace疑惑地追问。

Alec点点头，接着又继续说道：“我刚刚就是问了他这件事情，而他最后也终于告诉我真相了。”

“那这样子很好啊！我没发现有任何不妥之处。”Jace诚实地回答。

Alec又叹了一口气，神情有些伤感。“可是我现在很后悔……也许，我根本就不应该问他这个问题。”

“等等！我有点搞不清楚状况了。如果那是你一直想要知道的答案，那你为什么还会感到后悔？既然Magnus他都愿意向你坦诚他所隐瞒的事情，我觉得这在你们俩的爱情关系里是一个很不错的进展呢！难道不是吗？”

Alec不认同地摇摇头，眉头都皱在一块儿了。

Jace轻轻叹息，然后终于坐直了身体。他把身体倾向Alec，然后把手搭上Alec的肩膀。“既然如此，麻烦你解释一下，现在到底是什么情况啊？”

Alec心情有些焦虑，语气也不禁变得急促起来。“Jace，你相信吗？Magnus他在和我交往以前，竟然谈过至少十七千次的恋爱呢！而且是跟不同的人耶！”

Jace挑高眉毛，神情看起来有些纳闷。“哦，然后呢？那又怎样……？”

“Jace！你是不是没有听懂我说的话啊？！”Alec用一副难以置信的表情瞪着Jace。“Magnus他竟然和十七千个不同的人交往过呢！他的旧情人名单多到让我无法相信！我根本无法想象，为什么他会这样……在跟我正式交往以前，他到底是为什么会这样子啊？”

“好吧，我大致上可以了解了。然后，那又怎样呢？”老实说，Jace并不认为这样子有什么问题。

“那又怎样…？你竟然会这样子说？！”Alec困惑的叹了一口长气。“你难道都不认为这本身就是一个大问题吗？Magnus他真的是有点太…太……”Alec又一次叹气，词穷的他不知道该用什么词汇来形容Magnus的做法。

“Alec，据我所知，你非常清楚你现在的男朋友 Magnus 他是一名巫师吧！”Jace开口道。

“所以呢？”

“所以，你应该比任何人都清楚，Magnus他是长生不老的。在认识你以前，他就已经拥有永生的生命了。”

“然后呢？”

“然后，我觉得你必须无条件接受Magnus在认识你以前所经历的一切事情。”

“…什么…？”一时反应不过来的Alec愣怔在原地，他的脑袋里现在一片空白。

“去了解更多Magnus的过去，然后知晓Magnus他以前到底经历过了些什么，然后再完全的接受他。我想，这就是当初你会主动询问Magnus这种关于前任感情的问题的主要原因吧！难道不是吗？”Jace轻轻叹气，这下子他总算能明白为什么Alec会表现得如此的焦虑不安了。

Jace在说话的时候，Alec完全都保持沉默。事实上，Alec的内心陷入纠结，他不知道自己该做何反应。因为Jace说的全部都是事实，可是……嘴上说的话，永远都比实际做起来容易多了。

看得出Alec内心的挣扎，Jace无奈地摇摇头，道：“Alec，你真是个笨蛋！好吧，既然如此，就拿我来做试验好了。现在，你就把我当成是Magnus，然后重复一遍刚才你问过他的问题吧！”

“这是为什么？”Alec纳闷地提问，他不是很确定Jace究竟想要做什么。

“你到底有没有认真听啊？难不成还要我重复多一次我刚才说的话吗？”Jace重重地叹了一口气，完全败给了Alec的迟钝。

Alec也忍不住叹了一口气，不过他的表情看起来有些失望和伤心，似乎被Jace的反应给伤到了。事实上，Alec原本以为Jace会无条件站在他这一方的。而不是像现在这样子，Jace看起来完全认为Magnus的过往恋情根本就不是一个需要拿出来讨论或解决的问题。

“Alec，直接问我你刚才问过Magnus的问题吧！那个你说的，关于什么前任情人关系的问题。”Jace又问了一次。这一次，他看起来认真多了。

“好吧。”Alec也难得表现得认真起来。他挺直胸膛，深吸了一口气后，缓缓地开口问道：“那么……在遇到像Clary这样子的人，嗯……对的对象出现成为你的女朋友以前，你有多少个前任旧情人啊？如果不想说出他们是谁也没关系，但至少给我一个数目字吧。”

在听完Alec的问题后，Jace的第一个反应就是笑得东歪西倒。

“这有什么好笑的？别再笑了啦！”Alec看起来已经快恼羞成怒了。

“因为你问的问题本身就很好笑啊！我不敢相信你竟然会问Magnus这种问题！最难以置信的是，Magnus他真的回答了这个问题吗？”

“Magnus当然回答了。不过，这到底有什么好笑的？这个问题也没错啊！”Alec不自觉地提高声量。“别再笑了，Jace Wayland！你是天底下最差劲的兄弟和Parabatai了！”Alec觉得他已经快要被Jace给搞疯了。

Jace清了清嗓后开口道。“好吧，那我们来认真一些。”

同一时间，房间的门毫无预警的被别人打开。

“喂！你们两个在这里干什么呢？”Isabelle用疑惑的眼神打量着自己的两位哥哥。“Alec，我和Jace找了你老半天的，还以为你失踪到哪里去了呢！话说回来，你刚才究竟是跑到哪里去了？怎么都不和我们联系呢？”

“我就只是外出跟Magnus喝一杯吧了。”Alec用简单的答案敷衍Isabelle，心想着要如何从这种尴尬的气氛下逃脱出来。当Alec无意间发现Jace摆出一副幸灾乐祸的表情，似乎准备告诉Isabelle他们刚才之间的对话时，Alec他立刻用危险的眼神给予Jace一个无声警告。

“究竟是发生什么事情了？”察觉到诡异的气氛，Isabelle双手叉腰追问道：“难道没有人想要跟我说明一下吗？”

[未完待续]


	3. 数不清的恋情b

Jace轻瞥了Alec一眼后，便对着Isabelle说道：“问妳亲爱的大哥吧！只要他肯点头允许的话，我就告诉妳。”

Alec再次用一种几乎能杀人的肃穆目光横扫Jace，示意Jace马上闭嘴不要再乱说话了。Jace耸耸肩又摊了摊手，接着他给了那个早已经等得有些不耐烦的Isabelle一个无辜的眼神。

深知哥哥们脾性的Isabelle轻轻叹气后，便把目标转向Alec。“Alec……你就告诉我吧！好不好嘛~嗯…？”Isabelle撒娇的声音，就像是涂上了蜂蜜似的甜腻。

Alec的心顿时被融化了。终于，他放弃了抵抗，然后朝Jace微微点头示意。得到许可证的Jace看起来异常的兴奋开心，他迫不及待的就跟Isabelle分享这个公开的秘密，然后简单的说明一切。当Jace完成解说后，Jace和Isabelle两人无视了那个瞪视着他们的Alec，然后直接倚着对方，忍不住捧腹大笑起来。

“你们两个有没有搞错啊？！”Alec实在难以相信自己的弟妹会是这么冷血无情的人。看着笑得没心没肺的Isabelle和Jace，Alec的内心不禁升起一股无名怒火。

笑得上气不接下气的Isabelle，趁着喘口气的空档回应Alec。“对不起，不过这真的是很好笑嘛~！”

“没错，这确实挺搞笑的！”Jace连忙点头附和。

Alec看起来非常的无语，老实说，他已经被自己的弟妹们惹火了。Alec气鼓鼓地站在一旁，表情是少见的严肃。“拜托你们两个不要再笑了！这个一点也不好笑啊！”

“噢，Alec，你别那么幼稚了。”Isabelle说。

“我才没幼稚呢！现在幼稚的人是你们两个才对！”此刻的Alec非常的生气。

Jace无声叹息，然后送了一记意味深长的眼神给自己的妹妹，期待着Isabelle可以帮忙劝说Alec。Isabelle也轻叹了一口气，然后这才恢复常态，转为比较认真的表情。“Alec，请你先冷静下来好好听我们说。”

“妳想做什么？如果你们真的想要说话的话，麻烦就请说些有建设性的建议！”Alec心情郁闷至极的开口。

“那当然没问题，我们能给你的建议绝对是非常实用的！”Isabelle爽快地一口答应，然后继续接着道：“Alec，爱情之间关系是可以变得很复杂，但同时也可以用非常简单的方式来处理的。”

“虽然很抱歉，不过妳能不能说一些我能听得懂的人话啊？”Alec问。

“嗯，这个嘛~~”Isabelle又重新思考了一下。

Jace率先开口，代替Isabelle为Alec说明。“嘿，Alec。你听好了，其实整件事情是非常简单的，你根本就不需要把事情复杂化了。我就只有一个简单明了的结论……”

“是什么？”Alec着急地追问。

“那就是……在这个世界上根本就没有任何人有本事可以保证，他们在开始每一段恋情时都是可以顺顺利利的。我想，大概就连天使都没有法子可以确保我们在一开始谈恋爱时，就能幸运的遇上对的人。所以说啊，我觉得谈恋爱、失恋、然后再重新找个人谈恋爱、然后也有可能再失恋……这些都是非常正常会发生的事。我们本来都是需要经过几段恋情之后，才有机会能找到真爱的。”Jace说这话儿的时候，Isabelle不停地点头表示赞同。

“所以呢，你的重点到底是什么？这根本就是完全不同的情况！”Alec看起来似乎能够理解Jace的结论和立场了。不过，Alec的心中却依然深深地扎着一根尖刺儿。“Magnus在这件事情上，其实也做得挺超过的……难道不是吗？就算你说的都是正确的道理，但是Magnus他本来就不应该在遇到我之前，就已经谈过至少十七千次恋爱了吧？那样庞大的数据着实有些令人难以接受，也不太合理了！”

“Alec，Magnus是拥有永生之人，这个你应该知道吧！他本来就跟我们不一样，这点你也应该知道才对啊！你怎么可以如此地不理智来看待这件事情，然后还硬逼着Magnus，将他推至死角。Magnus大概都无法明白，他自己究竟对你做了什么错事吧？那样对Magnus来说真的不太公平。Alec，你必须多冷静地想一想。”Jace皱着眉头说。

“你竟然说我不理智？你到底用的是什么逻辑？我的想法是……Magnus他……如果他真的在乎一个人的话，如果他真的很认真地谈每一段感情的话，那么他又怎么可能会有这么多的前任情人呢？”Alec现在的脑袋整个都很混乱，他已经无法冷静下来正常思考了。对Alec来说，尽管Magnus是长生不老的，但是以Magnus目前的年龄来推算，十七千这个数目字……无论如何都是不合理的啊！

“好吧，那让我们来这么做吧！”Isabelle叹气后，直接把注意力放在Jace的身上。“Jace，现在换你来问我刚才Alec问Magnus的问题！”

Jace点点头，毫不犹豫地就依话照办。  
之后，Isabelle给出的答案让Alec又一次愣住了。

第一道问题时，Jace问Isabelle在过去究竟谈过几次恋情。Isabelle省略思考地就迅速的回答了一个简洁又诚实的答案。“多到数也数不清了。”

那之后，Isabelle又回头问了Jace相同的问题。而Jace给出的答案也与Isabelle的回答相似，都是完全没有经过思考地就脱口而出。“次数多到无法计算。”

“很好，现在轮到你来告诉我原因。Jace，为什么你连之前你的前任情人有多少个，你都算不出呢？”

这时的Alec也充满好奇地凝视着Jace。

“噢，拜托。为什么要这么认真呢？”Jace老实地交待，道：“事实上，人数也确实太多了，连我自己都懒得去计算。Izzy，妳也应该晓得的。我曾经爱着他们，而我也非常享受跟他们在一起时的每一段时光。但是，妳也必须知道，他们都不过只是我生命中曾经出现过的过客而已。直到我遇见了Clary，然后爱上了她之后……我才渐渐地发觉我好像已经拥有了全世界似的，所以也不再需要那些所谓的过客出现在我的生命里了。”

“哇~感觉得出来，Clary她似乎就是你认定的真爱了。虽然我也不是很确定她会不会就这样成为你生命里的最后一个爱人。”Isabelle笑着调侃着Jace。

Jace发出爽朗的笑声。“无所谓，反正我也是同样的想法。就及时行乐，享受眼下的一切就好。以后的事情那么长远，变数也那么多，谁能保证什么呢！再说了，爱情本来就是没有什么保障的，无时无刻充满惊喜又无法预测走向。又有谁能百分之百的担保和肯定，他们在初恋时就能一击就中，直接遇上对的人？”

“完全赞同你的说法呢！”Isabelle这才转过头看向愣怔中的Alec。“喂，Alec。这下你应该能明白我们的想法和立场了吧？我们都是在过程中学习如何去爱和如何被爱的，尝试着与不同的人建立起感情，其实主要的目的也只是为了找出最适合自己的，那个对的人。而且，爱情也是不可以作比较的！所以，你本来就不应该用你自己的标准来对待Magnus，然后还用这种不可理喻的方式去审判Magnus或惩罚他。”

“没错，就像Izzy说的一样。Alec，虽然我和Izzy都还很年轻，不过我们都已经谈过了数不清的恋情了。因此，我觉得你也不应该轻率地就对Magnus下定论。我相信就算你把Magnus逼到死角，他也未必就能向你解释或说明一切，他肯定也无法跟你保证任何东西。过去的恋情，就已经是过去式的了。Alec，你真的需要向前看，注重于你和Magnus的未来，而不是一直与过去的历史做争斗！尤其是你，可千万不要一直拿你自己和Magnus以前的那些过去式恋人作比较！听清楚了吗？”

“为什么你们一个两个都说得好像全部的事情都是我一个人的错一样？我究竟是做错了什么？现在最重要的问题是Magnus他以前的恋情啊！”Alec看起来不是很满意自己弟妹们的表现。

Isabelle无奈地摇摇头。“Alec，你只是在给自己制造麻烦而已。给我听好来了！你那些想法和担忧，都是完全没必要的！你的爱情生活里根本就不需要出现那些狗血剧情！请你不要再随便胡思乱想，然后又给自己和Magnus制造更多问题了！如果Magnus爱你，而且你也爱着他的话，那么这样就行的了。其他的事情根本就不重要！”

留意到Alec欲言又止的模样，Isabelle接着继续说道：“说句认真的，你压根就没必要去探问Magnus以前跟多少人在一起，还是有过几段恋情之类的。总之Alec你只要记住这一点，那就是现在的Magnus，他就只是完全属于你一个人的。Magnus是你的唯一，而你也是他独一无二的那个人。我这样说的话，你能了解了吗？”

Alec重重地叹了一口气。“我现在真的很混乱。其实我的心底知道这事也不能单单怪在Magnus的头上，可是每当我的脑海里闪现过我必须和Magnus的那些十七千前男女朋友共享Magnus的爱的时候，我就……我的心里就感到很难受。”

Jace轻拍Alec的肩膀试图舒缓Alec的心情，同时也想给他一些精神上的支持。“Alec，你真的应该好好听我们的。相信我们吧！我们会这么说都是为了你好。Magnus事实上也没有做错什么对不起你的事，他更没有背叛你。这些都是发生在很久以前的事情了，你不可以为此来刁难Magnus，知道吗？过去的就让它过去吧！专注于眼前和未来，这才是你应该考虑的重点。”

“我真的可以做到吗？我是指……Magnus过去的那些恋情，还有他以前所经历过的一切，难道真的不会对我和Magnus的恋爱关系造成影响吗？这是真的吗？”Alec的心依旧满是不安。

Isabelle叹着气，但却没有说些什么安慰的话。另一方面，Jace倒是注视着Alec，然后一而再地向他作保证。

“Alec，那当然是真的。Magnus以前的恋情和那些所谓的前任恋人，都完全不会对你和Magnus的感情造成任何影响的！”

“真的吗？”感觉得出Jace话语间的真诚，Alec开始怀抱一些希望了。

“对，是真的！只要你不要一直把那些事挂在嘴边，也不要将那些往事当作是一个问题！那么，那些所谓的旧恋情和昔日恋人之类的关系，当然就只是无关紧要的旧回忆吧了。仅此而已。”Jace补充道。

Alec重重地叹了一口长气，突然觉得自己的心情轻松了不少。他看起来似乎可以慢慢理解Jace和Isabelle想要表达的意思了。也许他们说的都是正确的，Alec一直以来都只是在杞人忧天，为自己和Magnus制造很多不必要的烦恼和麻烦。

有些事情，或者可以说是任何的事情。它们基本上都不会对我们造成任何的困扰，除非是我们自己的心，固执地任由它们变成一个麻烦。

“Alec，你真应该再和Magnus好好的谈一谈。”Isabelle建议道。

Jace也轻拍Alec的肩膀，又一次地鼓励他。“去吧，兄弟！你就好好的承认自己的错误，也坦诚这一切都是由于你自己的没安全感造成的。好好地向Magnus道个歉，这其实也没什么好觉得丢脸的。”

“Magnus他会原谅我吗？因为我好像真的……伤了他的心……”Alec把自己的脸都埋在双手之间，他看起来非常懊悔自责。

“如果他爱你的话，他肯定会原谅你的。因为真爱本来就是可以用来包容所有的不完美。所以，如果你这个毫无安全感可言的男朋友都愿意接受Magnus那么复杂的过去的话，我想Magnus他一定会非常了乐意接受你这个没安全感恋人的。唉，你还真是个超级大笨蛋呢，Alec Lightwood！”Jace忍不住取笑Alec，然后又轻捏他的肩膀以示鼓励。

Alec看着自己的弟妹们，然后又一次摇头叹气。“好吧，那我就再试一试好了。只希望Magnus他会愿意再给我多一次弥补的机会……”

[未完待续]


	4. 闭嘴，吻我（完）

Magnus位于市中心的家。

今夜对Magnus来说，可谓是相当漫长难熬的。在结束与Alec那不愉快的约会后，Magnus不幸地失眠了。其实他早就有心理准备，心想Alec或许会问他这类型的问题。比方说，他以前到底有几个恋人？谁是他心目中的最佳情人？那一段过往的恋情，是令他最为难忘的……之类的，很多很多旧恋情的相关问题。

Magnus确实已经有心理准备了。但或许，这一切都只是Magnus过度自信的表现。他一直以为自己能够以平常心告知Alec以前的事情，然后不会有其他多余的感情或想法。但事实是，过了几个世纪之久之后，有些情感依然还存在着，一刻也不曾消失过。可是同时，这些多余的感情，也在不知不觉中成为了Magnus最深恶痛绝的梦魇。

爱上一个人，其实很简单。但是，若要做到爱上一个人之后，还能潇洒地转身不承担任何后续责任，这样的做法或许并不太容易呢！

像Magnus这种拥有永生之人，他们时常都需要适当的刺激和新鲜感来调剂苦闷平淡的生活。在每一段时光，都寻求一点精神上的慰藉，来填补他们内心的空虚，也顺带让无趣的漫长生命变得更丰富一些。所以，在Magnus过去的生活里，他时常都会与不同的人谈恋爱。很多时候，也只是单纯地为了好玩或体验一时的快感，不然就是为了打发时间。

Magnus他毕竟是永生不老的，爱情这个词汇对他来说其实意义重大。他不敢轻易坠入爱河，因为爱情通常只会为他带来心碎和伤痛。也因为如此，Magnus表现得就像是个花花公子似的。他形骸放浪，常常没日没夜地和一群人玩在一块儿，包括一些不算检点的行为。说实在的，Magnus并不排斥一夜情，或者那种只为纾缓生理需求的性关系。当然，他也不是真的会用心地把每个生命中的过客都牢牢地记在心里。

尽管Magnus不愿意承认，但确实很少人有本事可以真正走进他的心。  
可无论如何，Alec却是轻而易举地就办到了。

在此之前，Magnus不曾为自己过去乱糟糟的感情生活感到一丝羞愧。但是，一直到今天，Magnus才意识到以前的自己确实做得有些过火了。或许，他本来就不应该一直将永生作为一个烂借口。事实上，Magnus现在感到十分愧疚，因为他知道自己过去的行为真的太不负责任了。很多人的脸孔和样貌，Magnus都记不清了，更何况是他们的名字。那些曾经和Magnus有过情感焦急或亲密接触的人们，绝大部分的人，Magnus老实说都记不起来了。

Magnus会感到惭愧，并不是因为永生的生命令他做了很多荒唐的事。反之，Magnus觉得内疚是因为他自知自己曾经是个非常差劲浪荡的家伙。在很多时候，Magnus都只是为了享乐而与过去的恋人有肌肤之亲，而不是单纯真心的想要谈一场正经的恋爱。

“也许我真是一个满是罪恶的人。也因为这样，我才会没有办法理直气壮地反驳Alec来证明自己的清白。有些事实是我本身都不想要去承认的，我在过往的日子里，的确干了很多让人无法理解和接受的荒唐行为。”Magnus忍不住地又再次回想起过去那些疯狂的回忆。

围绕着他身边的人们，他们的模样和声音都变得模糊不清，根本都不能辨识出来谁是谁了。但虽然如此，Magnus仍然可以回忆并感受得到曾经体验过的那些情绪。他甚至都还记得，当代时刻的某些快感和欢愉的体验。他的内心一部分，仍旧留下深刻的印象。他记得当时的自己和那群狂欢的人们玩得十分尽兴，他们一起堕落，一起沦陷，一起臣服于邪恶的诱惑之下。

但无论如何，那些曾经的过去，都已然成为了Magnus人生中重要的一部分，同时也是塑造出现在的他的重要一环。因为有了过去，经历过之后学习再改变，才有了现在的Magnus。成长锐变后的Magnus较以前成熟沉稳不少。但是，他的那些过去经历，对于他现在的年轻小男友——Alec Lightwood来说，反倒成了最无法接受的过去。

Alec一直都是一个正直纯真的青年。Magnus其实也有自知之明，他很明白Alec不能接受他过去荒唐怪诞的行径，这也是情有可原的。毕竟Alec的个性呆板纯朴，就连思想都还很天真纯洁。究竟Alec要到何时才能够完全想通并接纳Magnus的一切呢？Magnus好奇地猜想，不知道自己是否有荣幸可以等到那一刻的来临？会否有一天，Alec真的愿意无条件的，完完全全接受Magnus的所有呢？

当Magnus沉浸在过去的回忆里时，突然传来一阵敲门声。Magnus微微皱眉，对选择在这种时候过来打扰他的人的身份感到困惑。真是一个不合时宜的家伙呢！Magnus无可奈何地叹了口气，然后就这样穿着简单设计的深蓝色丝绸睡袍，慢慢地走向大门。

Magnus在开门的时候，用不耐烦地语气问道：“是谁呢？”

“嗨，是我，Alec。”

“嗨！”Magnus看起来有些惊讶。他看着那站在门口的Alec，脸上是藏不住的诧异。

“我……可以进去吗？”Alec犹豫地开了口，深怕Magnus会拒绝自己。

尽管心里感到十分紧张，也不明白Alec来这里的用意，但Magnus立刻就侧身让出了走道的空位。“当然没问题，快进来吧。”

Alec就这样在Magnus的邀请下走进了客厅。他们双方都怀着不安的心，不知道该如何打破这尴尬的沉默。终于在过了好半晌之后，Magnus轻声叹息，接着主动说道：“都这么晚了，你怎么还会过来这里？是不是有什么暗影猎人的工作是需要我的协助呢？”

Alec摇摇头。“不，我来这里的目的跟工作无关。其实，我是为了私事……Magnus，我来这里是为了要跟你道歉。”

“跟我道歉？”Magnus挑高眉毛，表情有些困惑。

“没错，就是为了道歉。我想跟你说声对不起，Magnus。关于我们之前在酒吧里谈论的事情，我说了一些很难听的话……我想，我或许伤到了你的感情……所以，我希望你可以原谅我……好吗？”Alec看起来忧心忡忡。

“Alexander，你根本无须向我道歉，那些事情并不是你的错。说真的，你也不需要为我过去所做的那些事情来承担责任。在我遇到你以前，我的所作所为，的确是让人比较难以接受和理解。”Magnus转过身，刻意避开了Alec的目光。

察觉到Magnus语气里的忧伤，Alec突然觉得心中一紧。他快步向前，然后张开双臂，从后给了Magnus一个紧紧地拥抱。Magnus浑身一颤，回过神后他下意识地想要转身，然后挣脱出Alec的怀抱。但是，Alec却不给他有任何逃脱的机会。

“不要转过身来，也不要想逃开。就这样安静地呆会儿，静静地听我说话，好不好？”Alec用乞怜的语气缓缓说道。

“为什么要这样子？”Magnus轻声问。

“很抱歉。因为……我现在暂时有点失去勇气了。我可能无法直接面对你，所以……请你就这样静静地呆着，让我好好的把话说完。我向你保证，之后我一定会马上放你自由。”Alec说。

Magnus点点头，然后重重地叹了一口气。

得到默许的Alec终于下定决心，只见他紧张地开了口，语气焦急得很。“我从来没有想过要伤害你，Magnus。我喜欢你，我也很爱很爱你。我从来就没有对其他的人有过这样的感觉，除了你。Magnus，你是唯一一个让我有这样特殊情感的人。我知道我不能够失去你，因为我真的非常需要你。”

Magnus没有说些什么回应，他就这样静静地呆在Alec的怀里，然后尝试当个好听众。但同时，他感觉那双抱着自己的双臂，在不知不觉中一直在加重力道。看来，Alec是真的很担心他会落跑呢？

“也许Jace和Izzy他们说的都是对的。我确实是个非常惹人厌烦，又非常没有安全感的男朋友。我是真心的对你感到很抱歉。不过，我真的无法控制我自己。Magnus，我很想跟你说对不起，因为我对你说的那些话……当我质问你的时候，还将一切过错都推到你身上的时候……我知道我真的很过分。尽管我知道那些都不完全是你一个人的责任……”Alec的语气里夹带着浓浓的伤感和愧疚。

“那么，你可以接受吗？我是指……我的过去。你该知道的，我现在已经无法做什么去改变那些曾经发生过的事情了。”Magnus冷静平稳的语调里，含杂着一些Alec无法全部看透的复杂情绪。

“我并不是很确定……但是我愿意去尝试看看，并慢慢地学习着去接受全部的你。”Alec诚实的回答。“请原谅我，好吗？我保证我以后都不会再这样无理取闹了。我会努力尝试的……”

Magnus轻轻叹气，然后动作轻柔地来回抚摸着Alec那围绕在自己颈肩上的手臂。“Alec，我必须让你知道。我从来都不后悔我过去做过的那些事情，甚至一刻都不曾有过这样子的念头。但是，唯独让我感到害怕的是……”

“是什么？”Alec好奇地发问。

“我害怕你不知何时会发现这一切。我知道那对你来说，肯定是一件非常困难的事情。我的那些过去，我不知道你是否能完全理解然后接受。”Magnus停顿了一下之后，又再次用温柔的语气说道：“Alexander，你是我这辈子见过最单纯善良的人。你一直都很天真纯洁，也是一个正直正义的人。对我来说，你是非常善解人意的好人。可是，事实是……我却不认为你能够完全理解我那复杂的过去。”

“所以说，我最大的优点变成了我最大的缺点了，是吗？”Alec把脸埋在Magnus的颈肩，他低颤的声音如他那破碎的心一样，被痛苦地撕裂。

“Alexander……”Magnus轻声唤道，却不知道该如何安慰。

“Magnus，我会尝试看看做一个更称职的男朋友的。我会努力地去理解你所有的过去。就算我无法理解好了，我也会真心尝试去接受你的全部。请你原谅我的软弱，但是我真的不能失去你……”最后，Alec终于做出了选择。他想，要是失去了Magnus，他或许也会活不下去吧！

Magnus的唇角微扬，然后用颤抖的唇瓣柔声说道：“我也是一样的。Alexander，我真的不想失去你。”接着，Magnus慢慢地转过身来，凝望着Alec那湿润泛红的双眸。

“我可以吻你吗？”Alec迟疑地开口问。

Magnus捧着Alec的脸颊，轻轻地点头回应道：“闭嘴，吻我。”

那之后，他们俩用最实际的行动来表现出对彼此深沉的爱意。不管发生什么事情，只要他们俩都还深爱着对方，那么真爱将永生不灭。爱情，是可以破除一切障碍和难关的。也许，他们所需要做的就是，直接投身臣服于爱情之下。在享受着爱情滋润的同时，或许答案本身就会在对的时机自行出现。

“说认真的，你就告诉我吧！对你而言，究竟有多少个前任才算多啊？”Magnus问这个问题的时候，他正在将Alec轻轻地推向沙发。

“其实，我觉得这问题现在对我来说已经不再重要了。”Alec浅笑回应，同时将Magnus拉向自己。尔后，他害羞地轻声问：“我只是想要呆在你的身边。Magnus，我可以再继续亲吻你吗？”

Magnus没有开口回答。  
他笑着俯身给了Alec一个温柔的吻，用最直接的行动来说明心意。

究竟多少个前任才算多呢？对Alec而言，或许这个答案已经再明显不过了，只是之前的他被蒙蔽了眼睛，根本看不清状况。其实这道问题，实际上并没有什么标准答案。或许更正确的说法是，这个问题的答案，压根就跟数目多或少没有相关的连系。

答案，其实简单来说就只是关乎‘真爱’二字。  
只要我们大家能有足够的耐心去等待那位对的人进入我们的生命之中，那么先前遇到的那些旧恋情，根本就不算什么，也仅仅是个旧回忆吧了。数字是多或少，那又如何呢？每一段过去的爱情，都教会了我们不同的东西。时间和经验慢慢累积，我们也在一点一滴地慢慢雕塑成更好的我们。

也因为过往的经历，才成就了现在的Magnus。  
而现在的Magnus，在最完美的时间点，终于等到了他的Alexander。

[全文完]


End file.
